~ Alan ~
by Dreamsickle
Summary: This is the beginning story of Alan, Alanna's father. Read and find out more. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Palace Arrival

This is Alan, Alanna's father I'm talking about in this story. If you ever wondered about the things Gary's dad had against Alan, or why Alan always stayed to books; even about his wife, then read this. This is going to be page, squire, knight, and beyond of Alan's life. I don't own any of this. These are all Tamora Pierce's characters and plot (the page stuff). The characters you've never seen or heard of are mine. This is a fan-fic, and I am not trying to steal TP books! =P So, enjoy!  
  
  
  
When you least expect it, something happens that can affect you in eternity. And if you make a bad choice while in the sudden chaos, it'll affect you in life.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Lord Alan." Said Kristen, the young maid of the Tortall fortress as she opened the blinds on Lord Alan of Trebond's bedroom. "Time to get up. Today's the big day for you!"  
Alan of Trebond got up out of bed groggily as he wiped the sleep out of his dark blue eyes.   
"Kristen, will you watch all of my stories while I'm gone? I don't want to get teased if I bring them!" Alan pleaded her, his eyes shining with sadness.  
"Of course Master Alan..or should I say Page Alan now?"  
  
"Al! Boy, get your arse over here boy!" Said Alan's much older half-brother, Lord Thomas. "You don't want to be late! It's good to make a good impression on the first day, you little worm!"  
"Gods..." Alan groaned.   
Why did Thommy have to take him to Chorus? He hated Thommy, with his whole heart and soul. He never knew why, he just got "feelings" about people. He didn't question this feeling. He hated Lord Thomas of Trebond.  
After all the supplies were loaded onto the pack horse, and Alan mounted Chester, his stormy gray steed, and Thomas mounted his, they went to the meeting between The Great Road and Trebond way.  
Alan had lived with his half-brother of 30 or so for as long as he could remember. His parents died from an outbreak of a terrible fever not yet named when he was 6 months old. He had had to live with his brother to this very day.  
  
~  
  
Alan looked around, his eyes taking in all the trees, rocks, and Northern flowers he would most likely not see for another 7 years.   
Alan was 11, with his mid-night blue eyes and chestnut brown hair what today we'd call "adorable." Alan was rather thin and short for his age, but his brother and father had been tall and strong. Alan hoped he would be like his father when he grew up. Alan had always enjoyed reading and writing. He had always wanted to be a famous author, or scholar;he had heard his father was a genius. But because of this, many of the Trebond residents had made fun of him because of his dis-like for work. It wasn't that he was lazy, he just preferred mind over matter. He sighed to himself. It was going to be just jolly at the castle.  
Soon sunset came, but they didn't stop. Lord Thomas was going to go all the way to Corus with very few stops. When Alan commented on this, his older retired knight brother replied, "It'll toughen' ye up, Al!"  
Alan cringed at his coarse rogue speech, and cringed at the fact of riding for 3 days straight at such a trying pace.  
  
~  
  
Alan's dark eyes shined in delight as he took in all the sights and sounds of Tortall's capital city, Corus. There were so many colors! And it was so warm! Trebond wasn't exactly the "trading capital" of the world. If anything was traded, it was fur, and bear and wolf fur isn't the most colorful thing to see. All the excitement was quite new to him. Thomas, though, was quite at home. He smiled and waved to anyone who recognized him. Alan envied his popularity. Even at home in Trebond, he wasn't very liked. The Trebond people thought he was a "bloody snob" for never seeing them. He couldn't help that! He was only 10, and he was learning his studies from Kristen back then. He never had time! Maybe life at the palace would be different..  
His thoughts were interrupted by a girl a few years younger them him attempting to grab his saddle purse. Alan turned and smiled at the little red-head, and gave her some coins. She smiled and ran off to a few older boys.  
"You were supposed to STEAL the money, Rispah! Oh well, hurry, he's a noble!" Said a tall, shaggy haired boy.  
He sighed. Even thieves didn't like him! Wait..that was a good thing, wasn't it? He'd have to ponder that...  
"Al! Stop day-dreaming like some silly young lass! We're at the beginning of the Temple District." Lord Thomas said gruffly. Alan hadn't even noticed how far they'd gotten. They'd crossed Harmony and Market Way! Alan sighed, realizing just how much freedom time he had left...Had he ever been really free?  
Thomas smiled to passing soldiers as they walked through the huge district. They waved in recognition.  
"Mister Popular.." Alan grumbled under his breath.  
Awhile later they came upon Palace Way, the end of the Temple District of Corus. Alan gulped as he saw the enormous palace gate in front of him.  
They both trotted their horses through the gloriously gold city gate. Soldiers dressed in the traditional Tortallan colors lined the top of the great gate. Alan's eyes grew wider as he saw what was all on the palace grounds. So much! It was like another city!   
Thomas nodded to Alan. "Follow me, and don't gawk, Al!"  
Thomas and Alan came into a large courtyard near the stables, where hostlers took care to any palace resident's charge. A tall, gangly hostler came over. He was a very odd creature, to be sure. He looked about 15, and had blond, blond hair; with black, black eyes. A rather odd combination, but Alan liked him when he saw him.  
"The name's Derek, Sirs. May I inquire your royal business?"  
"Aye! Hullo Derek!" Thomas smiled brightly at the boy. "Lord Thomas of Trebond bringing Alan of Trebond for his service at court."  
Derek bowed to both of them, and 2 servants came to get their bags.  
"Master Alan, please report to the page's wing where you should get the page's clothes and a washing so you'll be presentable to the training master."   
"Aye then, Derek!" Lord Thomas replied cheerfully, as he and his brother trotted off.  
"Um..Thom? Why were you so friendly to that servant? You're normally kind of..rude to them." Alan inquired.  
"Ah, that ain't true, Ally! I be nice to all peasants!"   
"Right..." Alan mumbled. Why did that hostler talk like nobility though? He talked better then his brother! Maybe he'd been around the palace so long he picked up their speech..  
  
~  
  
Alan arrived in the page's wing around noon. He bid farewell to Thomas as a servant came to pick him up.  
A middle-aged man came and escorted him to his rooms. Alan examined the man. He was short and stout, with a slight beard on his square chin. His eyes were an amber brown, and his hair was coal black, gray-streaked with age. He seemed nice enough.  
"I am Owen, Master Alan, and I will be watching over you till your squire years." Said Owen huskily.   
Alan went and got fit by the tailors. Then he was led back to his rooms for a washing as he carried his gold and red attire. Alan quickly scanned the room and jumped into the washing tub as Owen waited outside. Then he dried and changed into his uniform. He ran out to see Owen.  
"Gods! Are you done already, Master Alan?" He said surprised.  
"I want to get this over with." Alan calmly replied.  
Owen sighed, "Right this way, Master Alan."  
  
~  
  
Owen waited outside the door of the Training Master's office. Alan stepped in and bowed before he got a look at the master.  
"Look up, boy. I'm not THAT ugly." A clearly amused voice said.  
Alan looked up into the face of a man who clearly knew humor. His dancing green eyes shone with humor, as his slightly crooked nose topped the smiling mouth. He had auburn hair, trimmed short above the ears, in the style of knights.  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
"No need to. I am Lord Frederick of Olau, the training master for pages here. And you, I presume, are Alan of Trebond?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. I've received your papers from your brother. You start your duties the day after tomorrow. Your sponsor will meet you at dinner tonight. Owen will show you the way. Any questions?"  
"No, sir."  
  
  
"Very well, then. Welcome to the palace, Page Alan." 


	2. Page Sponsor

*A/N* I realize I said Alan was 11, and then he was 10. Alan is really 11, since he just turned that age before he became a page. Just wanted to clear that up =)  
  
Suppertime at the palace  
  
Alan walked cautiously into the kitchen where there were about 5 long tables the page's used when they ate. All the page's there turned and stared at her. 'Oh!' Alan thought. 'Why did I have to come so early! I thought they all would be serving the palace supper right now..or something!'  
  
"New page! New page!" Shouted a few of the older pages. Alot of pages got up out of there seats and rushed to him.  
  
"Where you from, new page?"  
"What's your name, new page?"  
"What's your fief, new page?"  
  
Alan was getting a little annoyed at the 'new page' dubbing. "I'm Alan of Trebond, all right? I'm here to find my sponsor."  
  
"Oh." They all said disappointed. This page wasn't going to try and fight them like the last page.  
  
"Page Alan? I am your sponsor." A friendly, intelligent voice said from behind him.  
Alan turned around and looked up into the dull brown eyes of his tall sponsor. He had dull brown hair too, was rather tall, and looked about 13.  
  
Alan bowed, "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Um, Page Alan, simply call me Gary? My friends call me that, and I'm sure we'll be friends."  
  
"Yes sir."  
"Please don't call me sir."  
"Yes sir."  
"Are you being pert?"  
"No sir."  
"Very well, Alan. Let me give you a tour of the palace. You can come back and eat when the other pages are serving."  
"All right Gary."  
  
Gary escorted Alan through the parts of the palace he would need to know about. Alan was showed the grand dining hall, the classrooms, the training courtyards, the inside arenas, and other things. Alan wanted to go to the menagerie to study the creatures from faraway lands, but he knew Gary would laugh at him. Gary did not appear to be a scholarly type.   
  
Later on, Gary went to serve meals and bid farewell to Alan for now. Alan sat at one of the tables, completely alone except for one other page. Alan quietly nibbled on his roast chicken and roll and looked at the other page. The other page still looked to be 10, with dirty blonde hair, and seemed to have pale blue eyes. He was tall for his age, taller then himself. Alan's curiosity about him got the best of him.  
  
"Hullo there!" Alan called in greeting across the table.  
The page looked up surprised, and then smiled.  
"Hello! Would you sit with me, please? I feel lonely." The blonde called.  
Alan got his supper and went and sat next to him. "I'm Alan of Trebond. What's your name?"  
"I'm Gregory of Goldenlake."  
The two started talking. Alan learned that Gregory had only come a day before him, and was still on his first 2 days of rest before training. He also learned that Gregory had started fighting when the other pages called him 'new page.'  
"Greg, why did you beat them up?" Alan questioned.  
"My father told me before I came here that if a page did something to bug me because I was new, then I should beat 'em up!" Gregory replied joyfully. "And I sure did!"  
Alan laughed. "Greg, I think we'll be great friends."  
"I think we will, Al."  
  
They talked more and more, and soon the bell sounded, signaling the end of the day for the pages. The two new pages said good night and walked with there sponsors to the page's wing.  
  
"Alan, here's your room. You have tomorrow for free time, and then your duties begin. My room is two doors down from you if you need me for something, all right?"  
"Yes. Thank you Gary." Alan said with meaning.   
"It's my duty, Alan." Gary said as he bid good night and turned to walk off.  
"Wait! Er - Gary, I forgot to ask, but what is your fief?" Alan questioned.  
  
"I'm Gareth of Naxen. Good night, Al." 


	3. First Day

The First Day of Training for Alan  
  
*RING*  
"Bloody hell!" Alan roared as he stumbled out of bed. The first breakfast bell had rang signaling the pages to get up. "I have 2 more bells...I can get some extra sleep," Alan muttered as he fell back on the bed.  
"ALAN!" Gary shouted through the door. "Breakfast! Hurry!"  
"By Mithros, why am I here?" Alan said to the ceiling.  
  
Alan combed his short hair back and dipped his face in the bowl of cold water near his bed. "GODS!" Roared Alan as he came back up. "I'm awake now!" Alan said as he put on his uniform.  
"Good to here, Page Alan." Said Owen from the doorway as he came in and began cleaning. "Remember, I only clean the floors, windows, and clothing. You have to do everything else."  
"All right, Owen. Wish me luck today." Alan called as he rushed out the door with Gary.  
"You'll need it, Page Alan." Owen muttered to himself.  
  
Alan sat down near Gregory, and Gary sat across from him with his friends.  
"Alan, this is Jason of Redwood," Gary said, motioning to the tall boy with cropped red hair. "This is Kevin of Damsbar, and Alexander of King's Reach." Gary said smiling to the short Alexander, and the slim, blonde-haired Kevin.  
"Nice to meet you." Alan and Greg said.  
They filled up their plates with baked ham, bacon, breakfast potatoes, fruits, toast, and other breakfast items. Alan, on the on the other hand, took an apple. They all stared at him.  
"What?" Alan demanded.  
"Alan, you have GOT to eat more than that for breakfast! You need your strength!" Gary said as he piled loads of food onto Alan's plate. "Now eat up!"  
"I hate breakfast!" Alan complained as he nibbled on some of the toast. Soon the bell rang, and Alan's first day in training began.  
  
"We have classes first, Al, so follow us." Kevin said to him as they entered the RRR class.  
"What's the RRR class?" Alan asked.  
They all stared at him. "Don't you know?"  
"Why else would I be asking!"  
"RRR, it stands for Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic!" Alex said in surprise.  
"But only reading starts with an R!" Complained Alan.  
"Al, don't break a long-standing class' name!" Gary said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, I just think it's stupid." Alan spat as he sat down in his seat.  
"Some temper you have, huh Trebond?" Jason said.  
"Maybe." Huffed Alan as the teacher came in.  
The Mithran priest explained the basics to all those who didn't know anything about the RRR's, and then assigned work to all the rest.  
  
*RING*  
  
"That class was short." Alan said as he gathered up his homework.  
"Sure, but wait till you get the really boring priests, and more homework." Jason replied.  
"Sounds just great." Greg said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I know, doesn't it?" Alan said seriously and ran ahead to History.  
"Is he serious?" Kevin asked Gary.  
"I don't know..."  
  
All the students sat down in History, for once eager. Especially Alan, who was eager in every class today.  
"Good morning class!" A cheerful knight said as he entered. He had dancing eyes and short, shaggy hair. He was rather short, but to Alan he looked familiar. "I am your history teacher, as many of you already know. My name is Sir Myles of Olau, and I've decided to teach instead of going off and doing brave deeds! Of course, trying to get you to behave is also a brave deed!" He chuckled.  
The students giggled along too. They all seemed to love him. But Alan seemed to not, as Gary noticed that day. Alan's eyes grew cold whenever Myles talked. Alan raised his hand.  
"Are you related to the page master?" Alan asked.  
"Yes, Page Alan. He's my older brother." Myles replied kindly.  
"Oh." Was his cold reply.  
Myles paid no attention to this and continued teaching.  
  
Why did Alan like Sir Myles' brother so much, and yet feel a hate for him?  
  
*RING*  
*RING*  
*RING*  
  
3 classes later, and 2 hours worth of homework later, the physical training came.  
  
A young, muscular man walked out.  
"Hello class. As you older pages know, the first class is hand-to-hand combat..with me; I'm the Shang Hawk."  
Gregory and Alan, the only 2 new pages gasped. A real live shang, teaching THEM!  
"So, who would like to begin? No volunteers? I figured as much." The Shang scoffed. "You! New page." He said pointing to Alan. "You come here."  
'Oh gods' Alan thought as he walked over, 'I can't fight! I can't even cut a piece of steak without help!'  
The Shang grabbed him by his wrist, yanked his arm back, and then threw him softly onto some padding nearby. The other pages burst into laughter.  
"Mithros, boy! You need practice!" The Shang said sternly. "Have you ever done anything very physical in your life?"  
"Truthfully, sir, no." Alan blushed.  
At this the pages burst into more laughter, especially Gary.  
"Well...?"   
"My name is Alan, sir."  
"Well, Alan. Visit me for 1 hour after supper for 3 weeks and we'll get you some muscles!" The Shang Hawk said.  
For the next half-hour, the pages were taught how to slap the ground as they fell.   
  
*RING*  
  
The next class was riding. 'Ok' gasped Alan as he rubbed his soar wrists. 'There's something 'physical' I can do.'  
The riding instructor came and told them what to do. Alan mounted Chester and the pages mounted either their own horse, or the palace page ponies. Their mounts were to be at a canter, and go through the obstacle course slowly, symbolizing a battle scene where one had to go quietly. After about an hour of that th-  
  
*RING*  
Like I was saying, the bell rang.  
  
"Hello students!" The chubby fencing and defense master said. "I'm Sir Vernon of Cheswick, and I'm your new fencing and defense teacher!"  
Alan and Gregory both felt relieved. Someone new they all could face together! And he probably would be easy on them..look how round he was!  
"Students, for my first exercise, I would like you to strip off all your clothes, run through that mud puddle over there, and then try and pull each other's hair while wearing a blind fold!" He said seriously.  
"WHAT?" All the pages gasped.  
"Ha! Just kidding! Just kidding!" He said bemusedly as he looked at a window in the courtyard intently. "Do the basics today. Older pages, teach the new pages what to do. I'll..uh..be working inside."   
Sir Vernon rushed away quickly. The pages did as they were told, but they talked the whole time.  
"Is this for real?"  
"This man must be a joke!"  
"I didn't know there was a fief Cheswick.."  
"I've heard of it! There all loons!"  
"You're a loon!"  
"Shutup, David!"  
"No, You!"  
  
At this, there was a fight until the bell rang for supper. Alan, unlike the other boys, finished his homework and ate the apple he had wanted for breakfast. He ran to the training yards where the Shang Hawk was waiting for him. So, for another hour, Alan had to practice "falling down."  
  
"This was quite a day." Alan said to himself as he climbed in bed when the night bell rang, signaling the end of the day for the pages. He had made new friends, already hated someone, gotten embarrassed, was one of the first pages in years to finish his homework in one day, and he thought he could see his biceps getting bigger!  
"Maybe being a knight won't be so bad." Alan said out loud as he shut his eyes.  
  
It might not be so bad being a knight, but the road there would be. 


End file.
